Kestrelflight has Skills
Kestrelflight has Skills Many of them. An illogical fanfiction by Noighty. A fanfiction about how Kestrelflight darted Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf. Enjoy! :D Prologue Kestrelflight hid in the thick bushes around ThunderClan's camp, preparing a sharp dart in his dart gun. He lowered his body into the shrub more, preparing to strike. First, he locked his aim onto Jayfeather, the medicine cat. With a good little click Jayfeather hissed loudly, before his glassy eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed, unconscious on the dusty ground by his den. Cats fled and scrambled as he fell, fearing they would be next. But of course, Kestrelflight only had eyes for his next target, Lionblaze. He purred, letting the dart speed through the air onto the cowering form of the golden tom, forcing him into a dazed state, before he tumbled down like his brother. Screeches and yowls were heard as ThunderClan attempted to escape the chaos, and claws began to meet with fur in a scramble of fear and cowardliness. In pure glee, Kestrelflight loaded in the final tranquilizer into the ammo part, locking onto the small black cat with those emerald green eyes. She was lowered onto the ground as if to avoid being seen or attacked, but that wouldn't stop Kestrelflight, no, it would only make her an easy target. With a scream that echoed from her jaws as she was struck, she fell limp like the other two prophecy cats did, laying motionless in the clearing. With a smirk on his face, Kestrelflight slipped into the camp, mingled too much in the mixed scents of pure terror. Surely he would not be spotted, for the clan had gone in total insanity, and nobody would care who they stormed over. He snickered slightly as he snatched the scruff of Jayfeather, dragging him into the bushes and covering him with a thick blanket of leaves. He turned to the side, glancing at the other cats flooding to the exit. Swiftly, as a WindClan cat should be, he slipped over to Lionblaze, pulling the tom away from the crowds to where his brother was hidden. Dropping him roughly, Kestrelflight shoved him into a small corner of the greenery, hiding his limp form completely before he turned again to take Hollyleaf to where they were hidden. He stalked forwards with focus, not wanting to be seen by any escaping cats. With a leap he pounced on Hollyleaf playfully, taking her away with them. "Easy mission, Tallstar shouldn't underestimate me any longer." He snarled as he packed up the cats, tugging them quickly through the forest of ThunderClan. "Should be able to reach the area before they wake up." He mumbled quietly, continuing on the trek to what they called the Containment Center. He knew the plans, but Crowfeather would be the one to explain everything to them. He laughed softly, thinking of how skillful he was. Oh how skillful he was. O-O-O-O-O Jayfeather emerged from the medicine den, holding a tight grip on borage that was in his mouth. He flicked his tail silently, absorbing the scents from around the camp, trying to map out the cats and their positions. As he scanned the camp, he smelled an abnormal scent coming from the shrubbery, also like WindClan. It wasn't aggressive, but smelled almost of herbs. Then it clicked in his mind. ''Kestrelflight must be here to ask for some herbs. ''He thought, thinking it was logical enough to be true. He was preparing to turn back into the den to check his stock for any herbs that might grow only on ThunderClan territory when a fiery sensation shot through his body like lightning, forcing him to sink his pointed claws into the ground to stay up. It struck him like electric, rocketing through his body at light speed. He parted his jaws to screech in pain, but no noise came out, only a weak hiss of faint pain and annoyance. ''What is happening to me? ''He yowled in his mind, but then his body went numb, as if he floated off the ground and now was in the air. His thoughts of pain and torture faded away, till he felt his body collapse onto the ground. His breath slowed quickly, and he could no longer control his own body. ''Am I dying? ''His last weak thought echoed around in his empty mind, and he could feel his eyes shut, and it got darker for sure. He only could know, no, ''feel ''something. What if his siblings were next? O-O-O-O-O Lionblaze perked his ears as he heard a small thud from the medicine den, quickly peeking over to see what happened. He leaped in fear at what he saw doing this later because of reasons. Kestrelflight has Skills/Chapter One|Chapter One